A Alfaiate de Enbizaka
A Alfaiate de Enbizaka é uma música lançada por Akuno-P em 7 de dezembro de 2009. É parte da saga Sete Pecados Mortais, representando a Inveja. Enredo A música se passa na cidade de Enbizaka, Jakoku com a alfaiate Kayo Sudou. Embora famosa por sua habilidade e boa atitude, ela frequentemente pensa em como seu "amado" é infiel e nunca chega "em casa". Um dia, Kayo vê seu "amado" andando com uma mulher de quimono vermelho. Observando o quão simpático ele parece estar com ela, ela se deixa levar pela inveja e acaba costurando um quimono enquanto chora. Algum tempo depois, a alfaiate observa a preocupação da cidade com um crime cometido. Mais tarde, Kayo vê seu "amado" sendo consolado por uma garota usando uma faixa verde e observa como a garota fica bonita em suas roupas; mais tarde, após o acontecido, ela costura uma faixa enquanto chora. Depois de notar o crescente desconforto da cidade, Kayo vê seu "amado" comprar um grampo de cabelo amarelo para uma menina e fica chocada com sua falta de limites. Ela então continua a trabalhar duro, observando que suas tesouras mudaram de cor. Depois de terminar seu trabalho, ela sai para encontrar seu amado, vestindo o quimono, a faixa e o grampo de cabelo, acreditando que ela se tornou bonita para ele. Algum tempo depois, Kayo relata como a aldeia está um caos devido ao assassinato de uma família de quatro pessoas. Ela também conta que seu amado a tratou terrivelmente, cumprimentando-a como se ela fosse uma estranha. Comentando como sua tesoura ficou vermelha, Kayo continua a continuar seu trabalho. Letra Japonês = |-| Romaji = |-| Inglês = Texto do Livreto Japonês = |-| Inglês = Músicas Relacionadas Sete Crimes e Punições A obsessão de Kayo com seus entes queridos é aludida em Sete Crimes e Punições, mostrando-a no traje que usava durante seus assassinatos. A Cabeça Exposta em Onigashima A Cabeça Exposta em Onigashima detalha as experiências do monge Gakusha, o verdadeiro marido de Kayo, que aprende sobre a horrível história por trás da cabeça decepada de Kayo. Álbuns EVILS FOREST.png|Evils Forest|link=Evils Forest Cover2.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom SSPcover.png|Sete Crimes e Punições|link=Sete Crimes e Punições (álbum) Aparições Personagens = |-| Localizações = |-| Eventos = |-| Grupos = |-| Miscelânea = Trívia Conceituação e Origem * A melodia da música e a estética de Enbizaka são uma homenagem ao Período Edo do Japão. * Ao usar caracteres diferentes, 艶美 (enbi) e 坂 (zaka) se traduz como "beleza" e "declive"; apropriadamente, a própria Enbizaka fica em uma encosta. * O título oficial em inglês da música, "Leviathan slope", é uma referência a Leviatã, o demônio patrono da inveja; o termo "declive" refere-se ao jogo de palavras da palavra Enbizaka. * Kayo perguntando ao seu "amado" se ele a acha bonita antes de matá-lo, possivelmente faz alusão à lenda de Kuchisake-onna, o fantasma de uma mulher que faz a mesma pergunta às vítimas antes de matá-las com uma tesoura. * Nas notas do autor em Pecados Mortais: A Alfaiate de Enbizaka, Mothy afirma que a música seria originalmente uma versão japonesa de A Filha do Mal. * Na mesma nota, ele afirma que Kayo era originalmente uma pescadora empunhando uma lança rosa devido à conexão de Luka com Tako Luka e, portanto, com os polvos. * Enquanto fazia a música, ele não planejava que o "amado infiel" fosse representado por KAITO, embora os ilustradores tenham o pressionado para seguir a ideia no PV da música e ele simplesmente a seguiu novamente ao fazer o romance. Curiosidades * Como as outras músicas da série Sete Pecados Mortais, a música começa com a frase "さあ" (Saa). * Durante os créditos finais da música no PV, o nome do Vocaloid representante de Kai, KAITO, é coberto por uma cor vermelha censurada, provavelmente representando sangue. * A representação da música dos Assassinatos de Enbizaka apresenta o motivo de Kayo como estando crente de que Kai Miroku era seu marido, mas as suas verdadeiras razões são reveladas em seu romance correspondente; a história contada na música corresponde ao falso testemunho de Kayo durante seu julgamento do porquê ela matou a família Miroku. Galeria PV = Enbizaka.png|Kayo nos créditos iniciais 8260813_m.jpg|As sombras de Kayo e seu "amado" formando um par de tesouras mirokufatheranddaughter.jpg|Kayo e seu "amado" ao lado de sua segunda "amante" 7551082_m.png|Kayo cortando flores e, em seguida, costurando um quimono vermelho e uma faixa verde Redkimono.jpg|A mulher com o quimono vermelho Green sash.jpg|A garota com a faixa verde Yellow hairpin.jpg|A menina com o grampo de cabelo amarelo finished!.jpg|Kayo se preparando para se encontrar com seu amado após os assassinatos am i not beautiful.jpg|Kayo confrontando seu "amando" perguntando se ele a achou linda lover corpse.jpg|Kayo após ter matado seu "amado" Blood.png|Kayo empunhando sua tesoura manchada de sangue durante os créditos finais |-| Miscelânea = TailorFujimaru.png|Ilustração completa do PV de Kayo e seu "amado" feita por Jiji Fujimaru TailorCoral.png|Ilustração completa de Kayo no PV feita por Coral Tailor Shop on Enbizaka.jpg|Uma montagem das ilustrações feitas por Yoiyami usadas no PV Kayounused.png|Uma ilustração não utilizada no PV Links Externos * pixiv- arte do PV * pixiv- arte do PV * pixiv- arte do PV (Apenas a primeira ilustração) en: The Tailor of Enbizaka es:La Sastre de Enbizaka fr:La Tailleuse d'Enbizaka ru:The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka vi:The Tailor of Enbizaka Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Sete Pecados Mortais Categoria:Jakoku Categoria:Alfaiate de Enbizaka